


Jittery

by grettama



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-21
Updated: 2014-06-21
Packaged: 2018-02-05 13:58:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1820833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grettama/pseuds/grettama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean Winchester menyanyikan lagu Coldplay dan Phillip Phillips, dan Sam Winchester segera menyadari ada yang aneh dengan kakaknya dan ia tidak bisa tidak mencari tahu apa yang sebenarnya sedang terjadi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jittery

Sam Winchester belum pernah melihat kakaknya, Dean, bertingkah seaneh ini.

Sam awalnya tidak menyadari keanehannya. Ia bangun dan mendapati ternyata Dean sudah bangun lebih dulu dan sudah berada di dapur, membuatkan sarapan. Sam mengaggap itu masih wajar, sampai kemudian sembari menggoreng telur, Dean menyanyi.

Dean menyanyi memang hal biasa, tapi biasanya lagu yang dia nyanyikan adalah sebangsanya Led Zeppelin atau Metallica. Namun kali ini, kakaknya itu memilih untuk menyanyikan Coldplay. Sam mengenalinya sebagai salah satu lagu di album baru band ternama asal Inggris itu.

Dari situlah Sam mulai memperhatikan keanehan Dean. Sembari menyanyi pelan, kakaknya itu terlihat luar biasa gugup. Ia banyak sekali melakukan gerakan-gerakan yang tidak perlu seperti membolak-balik telur yang sudah matang di atas wajan, mengetuk-etukkan jarinya di sisi tubuhnya, dan mondar-mandir ke sana kemari tanpa tujuan yang jelas.

Sam mengernyit. “Apa yang terjadi?” tanyanya akhirnya.

“Eh?” Dean menoleh ke arahnya, mendudukkan diri di hadapan Sam tapi bangkit lagi begitu ia ingat kalau ia lupa membawa sarapan mereka ke meja. “Tidak, tidak ada apa-apa,” jawabnya akhirnya setelah ia menyodorkan piring sarapan Sam dan melahap isi piringnya sendiri. “Selamat makan, Sammy!”

Sam tidak langsung termakan kebohongan Dean yang kentara sekali terlihat, tapi belum sempat ia mencoba mengusut lebih lanjut, Dean sudah mengalihkan perhatiannya.

“Kita ke Omaha hari ini, Sammy! Jangan lupa siapkan peralatan perakmu. Sudah saatnya memburu serigala-serigala nakal.”

* * *

 

Mereka berdua sibuk menangani kasus manusia serigala di Omaha hari itu, jadi Sam tidak sempat mengorek kejanggalan sikap Dean, tapi jangan salah, ia tetap memperhatikan.

Dalam perjalanan menuju ke Omaha, Dean membiarkan Sam menyetel radio sesuai yang dia suka, dan itu berarti seisi Impala jadi dipenuhi lagu-lagu zaman sekarang pilhan Sam. Dean tidak mempermasalahkan itu, yang harusnya membuat Sam senang, tapi kebalikannya, ia justru makin khawatir. Dean adalah diktator di Impala-nya. Hari ketika Sam diberi kebebasan memilih lagu untuk Impala, adalah hari di mana benar-benar ada yang salah dengan otak Dean.

Selama mengusut kasus manusia serigala pun kakaknya sering tidak fokus. Ia melakukan kesalahan-kesalahan sepele di sana-sini yang tidak terlalu membahayakan hidup karena Dean masih bisa melindungi dirinya sendiri, tapi jelas itu membuat kekhawatiran Sam jadi dobel-dobel. Dean adalah pemburu terbaik yang pernah dikenalnya. Ia belajar semua hal yang diketahuinya dari Dean. Kakaknya begitu profesional sehingga tak bisa menolerir kesalahan sekecil apapun. Tapi hari ini? Ia bahkan salah mengisi pistolnya dengan peluru garam batu alih-alih peluru perak.

Untung saja misi mereka selesai dengan sukses dan tak ada satupun dari mereka yang terluka parah. Ketika hari sudah gelap dan mereka hendak kembali ke motel, kecanggungan Dean naik menjadi dua tingkat makin parah.

Ia sudah duduk di Impala dan menekan pedal gasnya tapi Impala tidak jalan. Dean mengumpat dan memukul setirnya, sementara Sam memandangnya dengan ekspresi prihatin dan kemudian menunjuk kunci mobil yang belum terpasang; mesinnya saja belum dinyalakan, bagaimana bisa jalan?

Dean nyengir kuda dan melakukan prosedur mengendarai mobil dengan benar, tapi Sam tetap khawatir.

“Kau menyembunyikan sesuatu,” akhirnya Sam memutuskan untuk mengangkat topik itu lagi.

“Apa? Tidak, itu hanya perasaanmu saja, Dik,” jawab Dean, terlalu cepat sehingga membuat Sam makin yakin kakaknya itu berbohong. Dean memasang tameng sok-sok tidak peduli dan kembali menyenandungkan lagu, Phillip Phillips kali ini.

Merasa tidak akan memperoleh apapun dari menginterogasi Dean yang keras kepala, Sam memutuskan untuk diam, dan mengobservasi Dean dengan seksama.

Bulir-bulir keringat mulai mengalir dari dahi Dean semakin dekat mereka ke motel. Bahkan telapak tangannya pun berkeringat, membekas di ban setir Impala. Padahal saat ini bulan November. Ia berkali-kali melonggarkan kerahnya dengan gugup.

Begitu ia memarkir mobilnya, ia langsung turun dan menghambur masuk ke dalam motel. Sam menyusul beberapa langkah setelahnya, mendapati kakaknya itu bergegas mandi. Sam mengerutkan dahinya.

“Kau mau makan sesuatu, Dean?” tanya Sam seraya mengetuk pintu kamar mandi.

“Tidak, Sammy. Kau makan duluan saja.”

Sam mengerjap. Oke, Dean yang menolak makan. Kekhawatirannya beralasan. Memanfaatkan absennya Dean di kamar, Sam bergegas menggeledah barang-barang kakaknya. Ia merogoh kantung celana _jeans_ , tapi tidak menemukan apapun. Ia pun beralih ke jaket Dean, tapi hasilnya tetap nihil.

Sebuah ide melintasi kepalanya dan Sam dengan cepat langsung menyambar kunci Impala dan berlari ke tempat parkir. Ia memasang kuncinya di pintu Impala, tapi ternyata Dean sama sekali lupa mengunci mobil kesayangannya. Hal itu membuat Sam mendengus geli, dan langsung melangkah masuk ke mobil. Ia mulai mencari-cari dan akhirnya ia menemukannya.

Hal yang membuat kakaknya gugup seharian. Cengiran lebar menghiasi wajah Sam saat ia mengagumi penemuannya. Ia mengembalikan benda itu ke laci di bawah dasbor dan keluar dari Impala, menguncinya kali ini, kembali ke kamar mereka. Suasana hatinya sedang bagus. Ia akan mengejek Dean habis-habisan.

Benar saja, begitu sampai di kamar, Dean sudah wangi dan rapi jali. Kegugupan masih ada di wajahnya, tapi niat kuat juga terpatri di matanya.

“Tampan sekali, Dean,” ujar Sam geli seraya bersandar di kusen pintu.

Dean menoleh dan hanya memutar bola matanya. Ia terlalu gugup sampai tak sanggup membalas ejekan Sam.

Sam tertawa pelan. “Mau pergi ke suatu tempat?”

Dean menggulung lengan kemejanya sambil mematut diri di depan cermin. Ia menatap adiknya melalui cermin. “Bukan urusanmu, Sammy. Aku akan segera kembali.”

Sam nyengir mengejek dan berjalan ke tempat tidur untuk mendudukkan diri di sana, menonton kakaknya. “Oh, jangan pikirkan aku. Tidak segera kembali juga tidak apa-apa kok.”

Dean mendelik ke arah Sam, tapi tidak berkata apa-apa. Ia menyambar jaketnya dan melangkah keluar dari kamar, tapi kemudian kembali lagi beberapa detik kemudian karena melupakan kuncinya. Ia mencari di atas meja tempat di mana ia meninggalkannya sebelum mandi tadi, tapi kuncinya tidak ada di situ. Dean celingukan selama beberapa saat, kemudian menoleh ke arah Sam yang masih cengar-cengir.

“Berikan kuncinya padaku,” tuntut Dean.

Sam tertawa pelan, kemudian melemparkan kunci yang dicari Dean ke arah kakaknya. “Ngomong-ngomong, aku suka cincinnya.”

Ucapan Sam membuat Dean lengah sehingga kunci yang dilemparkan Sam nyaris meleset dari jari-jarinya. Ia membelalak menatap Sam dengan telinga yang memerah.

Sam terbahak. “Sudah sana pergi. Aku menunggu kabar bagus. Salam untuk Castiel ya,” goda Sam lagi seraya mengedip ke arah kakaknya dan menghilang ke kamar mandi.

“Sialan kau, Sammy!” adalah kalimat terakhir yang didengar Sam sebelum ia menutup pintu kamar mandi dan tertawa terbahak-bahak.

**Disclaimer: Eric Kripke**

**Author's Note:**

> Setting waktunya memang tidak jelas. Haha. Tapi tahu kan apa yang sebenarnya membuat Dean gugup seharian? (smirk)


End file.
